Last Dragonborn VS Shrek
The Last Dragonborn vs Shrek is a What-If? Death Battle by Brown Eevee. This fight was made in collaboration with Vrokorta. Intro Wiz: Heroes are what we call our protectors, and what save us from the worst of people or creatures. Boomstick: Like Shrek, the fearless ogre from Shrek. Wiz: And The Last Dragonborn, the sole protector of Skyrim. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! The Last Dragonborn ---- Disclaimer: Shout Cooldown is disabled, meaning unlimited shouts is enabled, but can't spam the same shout repeatedly. ---- Brown Eevee: Once in the age of dragons ruling the land of Tamriel, there was one person who people knew as the land's protector. Boomstick: Oh hell yeah, The Last Dragonborn, Skyrim's savior and hero... wait who are you? Brown Eevee: Don't worry about that Boomstick, let's get into who The Last Dragonborn is. Boomstick: Oh.. uhhh.. ok... so The Last Dragonborn was abandoned as a child and grew up in Tamriel, but as an adult, he wanted to rest at the land of the Southern Border of Skyrim but there he was cuffed and framed as a "Stormcloak". The Dragonborn was made a prisoner, captured in an Imperial ambush, which was set up to capture a rebellion known as the Stormcloaks. While being transported to the settlement of Helgen, the Dragonborn discovers that Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion, is a fellow prisoner. Upon reaching Helgen, the local Imperial Captain sentences all the prisoners to death, including the Dragonborn, even though they were not on the list of those to be executed. Seconds before the Dragonborn's execution, Alduin attacks, providing a chance for escape. Regardless of race, the Dragonborn starts with both flames and healing spells, indicating that they studied the arcane arts before traveling to Skyrim. Brown Eevee: Talk about a rough start. Anyway, after he escaped Helgen... a lot of his adventures began the second he went into Riverwood and Whiterun and well... I mean a lot! If all his adventures were all over Skyrim, he could cross the entirety of Skyrim, which is 9,083,000km in length, in just... 2 DAYS! Boomstick: If you don't think that's great enough, through all the adventures completed and the enemies he has slayed... he is an expert strategist, using the environment to his advantage such as traps and dwarven mechanics. Brown Eevee: The Last Dragonborn is concealed in Dragonscale Armor which means he moves faster, hits faster and takes a lot of damage from boulders to ancient magic. Boomstick: Sounds like he's invincible, but he's not, he's like regular humans, and can still die by any means, but he's pretty hard to kill when he's got weapons to defend himself, am I right? Brown Eevee: That's right. For weapons, he can use daggers, swords, axes, maces, battleaxes, greatswords, and warhammers to his advantage in battle. He can even enchant them to do electric, fire or frost damage, or even a combination of frost and shock, shock and fire, & frost and fire. If he wanted he could poison his weapons to do extra damage with the current enchantment damage. If you think this is his complete arsenal, then nope, we're still not finished! Boomstick: Due to him being a Dragonborn, or The LAST Dragonborn, he can absorb Dragon Souls and unlock the Thu'um. What is the Thu'um you say? Well... Brown Eevee: The Thu'um is a massive arsenal of Dragon Shouts that can do pretty much the impossible. The Dragonborn can use the language of the dragons to cast extremely powerful and ancient magic. These Shouts Include: *(Animal Allegiance) Raan Mir Tah (Animal Allegiance Pack): Summons wild animals to the area to fight for the Dragonborn. *(Aura Whisper) Laas Yah Nir (Life Seek Hunt): Detect life force and living creatures. *(Battle Fury) Mid Vur Shaan (Loyal Valor Inspire): Increase the follower's attack speed. *(Become Ethereal) Feim Zii Gron (Fade Spirit Bind): Become Ethereal, unable to attack or be attacked. *(Bend Will) Gol Hah Dov (Earth Mind Dragon): Forcibly control creatures, people, and even Dragons. Can be resisted. *(Call Dragon) Od Ah Viing (Snow Hunter Wing): Call Odahviing, a powerful dragon ally. *(Call of Valor) Hun Kal Zoor (Hero Champion Legend): Call a Hero from Sovngarde, a warrior spirit that can fight. *(Clear Skies) Lok Vah Koor (Sky Spring Summer): Forcibly create a clear, sunny sky. *(Cyclone) Ven Gar Nos (Wind Unleash Strike): Create a Cyclone that acts as an Unrelenting Force *(Disarm) Zun Haal Viik (Weapon Hand Defeat): Disarm a weapon from the opponent's grip *(Dismay) Faas Ru Maar (Fear Run Terror): Fear an opponent, forcing them to flee. Can be resisted. *(Dragon Aspect) Mul Qah Diiv (Strength Armor Wyrm): Take on a Dragon Aspect, gaining massive increases to all stats and using Shouts more often. *(Dragonrend) Joor Zah Frul (Mortal Finite Temporary): Forces a Dragon to land to the nearest spot. *(Drain Vitality) Gaan Lah Haas (Stamina Magica Health): Drains stamina and health directly from the enemies. *(Elemental Fury) Su Grah Dun (Air Battle Grace): Allows to have double the attack speed. *(Fire Breath) Yol Tor Shuul (Fire Inferno Sun): Breathe fire. *(Frost Breath) Fo Krah Diin (Frost Cold Freeze): Breathe frost. *(Ice Form) Iiz Slen Nus (Ice Flesh Statue): Freeze an opponent. *(Kyne's Peace) Kaan Drem Ov (Kyne Peace Trust): Soothe wild animals, making them unable to fight or flee. *(Marked for Death) Krii Lun Aus (Kill Leach Suffer): Weaken an opponents vitality and armor. *(Soul Tear) Rii Vaaz Zol (Essence Tear Zombie): Shatter souls and flesh, can command undead. *(Slow Time) Tiid Klo Ul (Time Sand Eternity): Slow, and stop, time. *(Storm Call) Strun Bah Qo (Storm Wrath Lightning): Call a Lightning storm. *(Summon Durnehviir) Dur Neh Viir (Curse Never Dying): Summon Durnehviir, a warrior spirit. *(Throw Voice) Zul Mey Gut (Voice Fool Far): Draconic Ventriloquism, throwing ones voice. *(Unrelenting Force) Fus Ro Dah (Force Balance Push): Kinetic energy thrown forward, pushing objects or people. *(Whirlwind Sprint) Wuld Nah Kest (Whirlwind Fury Tempest): Dash with a whirlwind, massive speed increase. Boomstick: If you think this is all his power, we are still not finished.... He can become an expert mage casting various magic, ranging from Alteration to Restoration. Brown Eevee: Exactly, The Dragonborn makes use of several schools of magic, including the abilities of Alteration (which grant defensive bonuses, as well as paralysis), Destruction (Fire, Lightning, Ice Magic), Conjuration (Summoning and Necromancy, as well as infinite weapon generation), Illusion (Control emotional responses and turn invisible) and Restoration (Healing magic). They have an adequate usage for each of these abilities, although stronger abilities can be difficult to cast rapidly. Boomstick: Ahhhh, The Destruction School, my favorite. Not only can it cast different small spells together, but it has 3 of the most powerful master spells which can kill several enemies at once, like the Blizzard which surrounds the caster and damages nearby enemies to the point of freezing to death. When Firestorm is cast, it surrounds the caster in a powerful ring of fire, which could instant kill animals, low-leveled dragons & certain people. FINALLY, Lightning Storm is like a shocking Kamehameha, which deals high amounts of damage per SECOND, which could kill enemies in 3 to 5 seconds. Brown Eevee: The Last Dragonborn has done incredible feats, from saving the world, to saving entire towns, including: *Slayed Alduin the World Eater and several types of dragons, Paarthurnax, Miraak, 11 Dragon Priests, Bandit Chiefs and Nightstalker Vampires, The Ebony Warrior, Karstagg, Potema the Wolf Queen, Draugr Death Overlords, Seekers, Forsworn Briarhearts, Professional Necromancers including Arch-Necromancers, Master Conjurers, Arch-Conjurers, Master Pyromancers, Arch-Pyromancers & Arch-Electromancers, Falmer Warmongers, Yngol's Shade, Halldir, Harkon, Mercer Frey, Champion of Boethiah, Rigel Strong-Arm, Ritual Master, Olaf One-Eye, The Sons of Gauldurson, Movarth Piquine, Curalmil, Kvenel the Tongue, Arch-Curate Vyrthur, Red Eagle, Warlord Gathrik & Ancano. *Casted a 1,500 degree spell "Incinerate" *Traveled over 9,000,000 kilometers (Skyrim's Country Length) in 2 Days *Can withdraw the damage of The Greybeard's Shouts *Assassinated the Emperor *Ended the war between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloak Rebellion. *Has fought demons, vampires, werewolves and more without defeat. *Has earned the respect, and fear, of several demon gods and masters. *Could dodge arrows point blanks *Cured himself from extremely dangerous illnesses *Can slow down time expertly by zooming in with the bow/crossbow *Gained the rank of Champion from all 15 Daedric Princes and have possession of all 15 artifacts *Became a Master in Smithing, Alchemy and Enchanting *Can command powerful entities under his command *Incredibly stealthy, even more so when enhancing his ability with magic, able to turn almost entirely invisible. Boomstick: If you want someone to protect your town or save the world, just count on The Dragonborn! The Last Dragonborn: FUS RO DAH! group of bandits are pushed back into the audience's POV from the force ---- Shrek (Vrokorta) Boomstick: Now I'm sure most of you already know who Shrek is, & if you don't, where have you even been all this time? Wiz: Since pretty much everyone knows Shrek's story, we'll just sum it up for those who don't. Shrek moves out of his parent's place at the age of 7 to live on his own, he grows up alone in his swamp, he meets Donkey, evil ruler forces fairy tale creatures to move into Shrek's swamp, Shrek tries to get them out, Shrek makes a deal with the ruler, Shrek rescues a princess, Shrek falls in love with the princess, Shrek almost lets the princess marry the ruler, Shrek admits his love, the ruler gets eaten by a dragon, Shrek marries the princess, happily ever after. Vrokorta: I mean, there were more movies, but that ends the first one. Boomstick: DUDE! This isn't even your fight! Vrokorta: Well it's my research, I think I'm allowed to include myself. Boomstick: Whatever, let's just talk about Shrek's stats. Vrokorta: For this fight, we'll only include feats & abilities from the movies, as requested by Brown Eevee. Wiz: Starting with his physique, Shrek is a large combatant, weighing in at 450 pounds & 8 feet tall. He makes skillful use of his girth in close combat, as he's exceptionally strong. Boomstick: Yeah, this guy can easily smash through doors, lift large gates, & defeat armored knights. But he doesn't just give beatings, he can take'm too. Vrokorta: Shrek survived being tossed hundreds of feet into the air & crashing through the ceiling of a tower, & he shrugged it off like it never happened. He also tanked being bit by a metal skull that could break chains. Wiz: For his weight, Shrek is surprisingly fast & agile. He can easily jump great distances, parkour through a village for fun, & dodge arrows shot from crossbows while weighed down by Puss & Donkey. Boomstick: But Shrek isn't just strong physically, he's got abilities too. The first of which is, surprisingly, his farts. They're so smelly, that Shrek claimed it could kill Donkey, but we can't confirm that. On the other hand, his fart was strong enough to counter a blast of fire from a dragon. His burps, while not inherently offensive, is highly flammable, & could be used as a sort of fire breath if Shrek has some fire. It can also create winds strong enough to push people. Besides that, he has his roar, which is mostly known for scaring people in the films, but that doesn't always work. However, it could shatter glass & extinguish fire, but Shrek can do the former through looks alone, so it's not THAT helpful. Wiz: Shrek is also pretty skilled at making use of whatever he finds, which leads into intelligence. When saving Fiona from her castle, he equipped himself with leftover armor from fallen heroes to protect him. When facing off against the dragon, he first tricked it into throwing him into Fiona's tower, before using the chains on a chandelier combined with a random sword he found to halt the dragon from chasing after them when they escaped the castle. In the fourth movie, when he was stuck in chains, & a witch tried to use her metal skull to attack him, he actually used the witches skull to break his chains. Overall, Shrek is a surprisingly quick thinker & strategist. Vrokorta: Let's not forget his endurance. Not only does he keep going no matter how bad a beating he takes, but he once traveled from his swamp, to a distant mountain, climbed said mountain, & traveled back, DURING WINTER. Shrek is NOT easy to put down. Boomstick: But it's certainly possible. Even with all his bad*** accomplishments, he has some weaknesses. He doesn't have many options for ranged attacks, his roar isn't always very effective, & he gets briefly stunned when hit in the groin. Wiz: Shrek may be little more than an internet meme now, but that doesn't mean he isn't powerful. Shrek: Ogre power! Pre-Fight Brown Eevee: Alright, the combatants are set, let's find out who wins in the end! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight The Dragonborn was seen wandering the land, when he came across a swamp. He walked past a sign & saw a giant tree stump fashioned into a house. As he started to assume the place was abandoned, a large figure burst out of the outhouse nearby. This was obviously Shrek, who was feeling pretty relaxed right now... until he saw the Dragonborn. Shrek: Hey, didn't you see the sign!? Stay outta my swamp! The Dragonborn came here for a reason, & he wasn't going to let some ogre stop him from what he was doing, so he drew out a sword, ready for battle. Shrek was a bit surprised, then he smiled as he approached the Dragonborn. Shrek: Well, maybe this won't be so bad. I'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin, squeeze the jelly out of your eyes, & put it on a slice of toast for breakfast. FIGHT! (Megalobrainiac) (<"Put this on Loop please, I thought it sounded really good" ~Vrokorta) Shrek ran up to the Dragonborn & delivered a punch, but his opponent dodged to the side & swung his sword. Shrek managed to dodge just in time before backhanding the Dragonborn, knocking him back a little. Shrek followed up with a drop kick that sent the Dragonborn sprawling onto his back. Shrek leapt into the air & crushed the Dragonborn under his bottom before delivering several punches to the Dragonborn's head. Suddenly, the Dragonborn let off a shout. Dragonorn: Fus Ro Dah! Shrek was blown high into the air by a strong blast of wind, & fell back down among some trees. Shrek pulled himself up as the Dragonborn gave chase. Before he got there, Shrek looked around & saw a bunch of halberds laying on the ground, left over from when he scared away the knights at the beginning of the first movie. When the Dragonborn arrived, he found Shrek wielding two halberds. Shrek: Guess you need to learn the hard way! The Dragonborn pulled out an axe alongside his sword, & the heroes began to clash weapons. The two fought for a short time before the Dragonborn let off another shout. Dragonborn: Zun Haal Viik! Shrek's weapons were suddenly blown from his grip, & the Dragonborn batted him aside with his axe. Shrek landed on his back next to a small tree, & the Dragonborn rushed at him with both weapons. Right before the Dragonborn could bring his weapons down on his opponent, Shrek tore the tree from the ground & used it to block the Dragonborn's attack. Shrek threw the Dragonborn off of him & stood back up, tree in hand. The Dragonborn got back to his feet, & used another shout. Dragonborn: Raan Mir Tah! Suddenly, animals from all over the area started to come to the Dragonborn's aid. Snails, birds, turtles, even piranhas & chickens. All together, the animals swarmed over Shrek, attacking him from every angle. Shrek quickly let off a powerful fart that killed all the birds & fish, & made the other animals back off. Shrek ate a piranha whole, & smashed the rest with his tree. Shrek: Think I can't handle a few animals? I LIVE HERE! Shrek ran right at his opponent. The Dragonborn used another shout. Dragonborn: Yol Tor Shuul! The Dragonborn breathed fire at Shrek, but the ogre dropped his tree, leapt onto an overhanging branch, swung on it, & kicked the Dragonborn in the face, just managing to avoid the fire. The Dragonborn hit the ground, & Shrek swung off of the branch, sending himself high into the air. Shrek spread out his arms & legs to crush the Dragonborn with a belly flop. The Dragonborn rolled to the side & Shrek hit the ground, but quickly got back up. Once he was up, the Dragonborn swung his sword, cutting through Shrek's shirt. He was a bit surprised to find that his slash left a mere scratch against Shrek's belly. Shrek punched the Dragonborn twice before spinning around with his fist, racking up several hits. The Dragonborn stepped back from the onslaught & gave two shouts. Dragonborn: Krii Lun Aus! Gaan Lah Haas! Shrek quickly started to feel weaker as the Dragonborn struck out with his weapons, leaving Shrek with several wounds. He followed up with another shout. Dragonborn: Fus Ro Dah! The Dragonborn blew Shrek away again, sending him crashing into his own house. His opponent wasn't backing down, so the Dragonborn decided to get serious. Dragonborn: Mul Qah Diiv! Su Grah Dun! Wuld Nah Kest! Od Ah Viing! The first three shouts increased the Dragonborn's stats, the last summoned Odahviing the dragon. Meanwhile, Shrek pulled himself out of some rubble, dusted himself off, & walked outside. Shrek: First he trespasses on my property, then he attacks my home. If I see that guy again, I'm gonna- The Dragonborn arrived, with Odahviing by his side. Shrek: Ahhh! Odahviing breathed fire, & Shrek started running away. The dragon chased after Shrek, & the Dragonborn followed behind. Odahviing breathed fire everywhere, setting fire to the forest. Shrek grabbed a tree & threw it at Odahviing, but the dragon simply smashed it with his head. Shrek kept running, but up ahead, he saw some marshes, which gave him an idea. Shrek swung from a tree branch again, & landed on top of Odahviing. Shrek: I've taken on dragons bigger than you! Shrek started punching Odahviing in the head, & the dragon thrashed about, trying to shake him off. Shrek hung on, & pointed his rear at Odahviing's face before letting loose another fart. Odahviing was knocked briefly unconscious, & fell into the marsh. Shrek leapt off the dragon as it tried to attack him, but Odahviing found himself stuck in the marsh. Shrek: Sit tight, I'll take care of you later. Odahviing: How did I let this happen again? Shrek turned away from Odahviing, & was knocked off his feet as the Dragonborn charged into him. The Dragonborn ran across the burning forest with Shrek stuck in front of him, before quickly stopping & throwing Shrek through a boulder. The Dragonborn used another shout. Dragonborn: Gol Hah Dov! Shrek was pulled from the ground against his will, & the Dragonborn slashed his face before using another shout. Dragonborn: Ven Gar Nos! A tornado formed around Shrek, hiding the Dragonborn from his sight & threatening to blow him away. He tried to fight the winds, but the Dragonborn used another shout. Dragonborn: Faas Ru Maar! Suddenly, Shrek stopped fighting the winds as fear overtook him. Never in his life had he experienced the fear he so casually spread, & now it was in full force. Distracted by his own feelings, Shrek was lifted into the air by the tornado, getting hit by several trees that were also pulled in. The Dragonborn leapt into the tornado, & used one last shout. Dragonborn: Iiz Slen Nus! Shrek was immediately frozen into an ice statue, & the Dragonborn let out a battle cry as he flung himself at Shrek. Switching his sword & axe for a war hammer, the Dragonborn swung with all his might, & shattered Shrek into hundreds of icy pieces. K.O. The Dragonborn helped Odahviing out of the marsh while Donkey looked for Shrek. Results Boomstick: Oh damn, that was great. Brown Eevee: Indeed, this was a very great battle! But only one could be the victor! Boomstick: Shrek was very adaptable to the environment, but The Dragonborn took every other category. His weapons & magic gave him a HUGE arsenal advantage that Shrek couldn't possibly keep up with. Wiz: The Dragonborn's speed was also far greater. Shrek may've been fast enough to dodge arrows, which move at a speed of 26% the speed of sound, but the Dragonborn was far faster. By calculating how fast he would have to be to cross 9 million kilometers in 2 days, we found his speed to be 153X the speed of sound. That's 588X faster than Shrek. Vrokorta: Now, had we included different versions of Shrek, this fight would've been much closer, but there's one thing the Dragonborn had that Shrek couldn't hope to achieve, strength & durability. Shrek is very resilient, but he simply didn't have the feats to stand up to the Dragonborn. This guy was strong enough to take hits from dudes who could shake the world, & fight Alduin, a dragon who eats worlds. No matter how you interpret either feat, Shrek had no way to combat it. Boomstick: I guess Shrek didn't Last long enough to know he wasn't Dragon''born'' to win this fight. Brown Eevee: The winner is The Last Dragonborn! Next Time Vrokorta: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! The Chosen Undead is seen walking up a mountain before seeing only skeleton remains of dragons before looking ahead to see a person with dragon souls absorbing into the host, The Last Dragonborn The Chosen Undead VS The Last Dragonborn Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Brown Eevee